Dulce Degustación
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Para ella, él era un mar de dudas e inseguridades. Para él, ella era algo nuevo, como un hermoso y desconocido fruto. Un fanfic para el concurso "Escribimos una historia para contar" de la página de Facebook Trunks y Marron fanfics.


Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Fanfiction participante para el Concurso _"Escribimos una historia para contar"_ De la página de Facebook "Trunks y Marron Fanfics"

…

Ambiente: Kame House

…

Elemento: Navaja

….

 **Dulce Degustación**

….

Una cálida sensación llenó su corazón, mientras observaba a través de la ventana del Aero coche, como se acercaba cada vez más a su antiguo hogar, en Kame House.

Volteó hacia el asiento del piloto y lo contempló, mientras conducía: lucía serio, concentrado. Sin embargo, ella podía evidenciar cierta tranquilidad en sus varoniles facciones.

Se sobresaltó repentinamente, cuando él volteó hacia ella y le sonrió. Marron, un poco avergonzada, le devolvió el gesto.

–Gracias por acompañarme a Kame House, Trunks – Le dijo, arreglándose un mechón de su cabello rubio, queriendo ocultar su nerviosismo.

–No es nada, Marron – Respondió él, regresando su mirada al frente, preparándose para descender – Además, necesitaba un cambio de aire. Aunque fuese por un día.

Ya en tierra firme, Marron salió de la nave y se quitó las sandalias, sus pies descalzos tomaron contacto con la tibia arena. Era un pequeño gusto que, desde que vivía en la ciudad, no se daba.

–No demoraré mucho ¿De acuerdo? – Anunció la muchacha y sin esperar una respuesta de su amigo, se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa.

Les había prometido a sus padres visitar el hogar, mientras ellos se tomaban una "Segunda luna de miel". Lo primero fue regar las plantas del salón. Luego, subió al segundo piso, con el objetivo de abrir las ventanas y así permitir que el aire circulara por las habitaciones.

Cuando abrió la ventana de su antigua habitación, se tomó un minuto para admirar el paisaje. Fue ahí cuando lo vio: Trunks paseaba tranquilamente por la orilla, golpeando las olas suavemente, dejando que el agua cristalina mojara sus pies y parte de su ropa. Repentinamente, el aludido levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió, haciendo señas con la mano. Marron se asustó repentinamente, al sentirse descubierta.

– _¡Tonta! ¿Por qué te pones así?_ _¡Es sólo tu amigo!_

No era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera. Llevaba tiempo viendo al joven Saiyajin con otros ojos, sintiendo cosas distintas al estar a su lado, observándolo más tiempo de lo normal. Se comportaba como una quinceañera y no estaba bien. Al fin y al cabo, Trunks era uno de sus mejores amigos y no quería malinterpretar las cosas.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, no sin antes arreglarse un poco el cabello y su vestido. El Saiyajin sonrió al verla regresar a la playa.

–No te demoraste mucho – Le dijo, ahora sentado sobre la arena disfrutando del sol y la suave brisa marina.

–La casa es pequeña, no me tomó tanto tiempo dejar todo ordenado – Sonrió ella, sentándose a su lado. - ¿Te has podido relajar?

–Más de lo que esperaba. Desconectarme del trabajo por un par de horas, es un alivio.

–Es lo mágico de este lugar –

Cada uno estaba en su mundo. Ella, en un intento de calmar sus ridículos nervios, empezó a mirar diversos puntos de la pequeña playa. Su vista se posó en un pequeño árbol que daba frutos de exóticos colores. Se acercó a este, sacó un par de frutas y las depositó sobre su regazo.

– ¿Qué fruta es esa? – Preguntó Trunks con curiosidad, acercándose a su amiga. No recordaba haber visto un fruto de ese tipo antes.

–Desconozco su nombre. El abuelo Roshi lo plantó hace muchos años, encontró las semillas en un viaje muy lejano. Pero no siempre da frutos; sólo lo he visto así un par de veces. – Contestó, mientras limpiaba una de ellas con la tela de su vestido – Lo que sí sé, es que ha sido la fruta más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida.

–Ajá, ya veo – Trunks pareció interesado. Llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacando una pequeña cápsula, al abrirla salió una pequeña navaja y se la entregó para que cortara la exótica fruta.

Marron empezó a cortar, pero sin poder evitarlo, la presencia del muchacho la desconcentraba demasiado.

Hasta que ocurrió.

El corte fue rápido, preciso. Emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor, mientras la herida empezaba a sangrar. Por inercia, soltó la navaja, haciendo que cayera sobre la arena.

La herida no era muy profunda, pero el sangrado no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Pensó que lo mejor era ir en busca de algún producto para desinfectar la herida, pero algo la detuvo.

Marron se extrañó al notar que Trunks había tomado su mano herida y la observaba ensimismado. Su corazón empezó a golpear contra su pecho con fuerza. Quería arrancar, esconderse bajo la arena como una tortuga. Más nada de eso pasó.

Tomándola completamente por sorpresa, acercó sus labios hacia su mano, besando el lugar donde se había realizado el corte, saboreando a su vez el jugo de la fruta que habían manchado sus delicadas manos, repitió la acción, hasta llegar al inicio de su muñeca. Marron podía sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con furia y un calor le recorría de pies a cabeza, al sentir el suave contacto de los labios de él sobre su herida piel.

No podía entender como algo tan sin sentido, podía ser tan sensual a la vez.

La dulce faena, que pareció eterna para la joven, acabó luego de unos minutos. Se alejó unos centímetros de ella y la miró directo a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa encantadora.

–Tenías razón, Marron – Habló – Es la fruta más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida.

–Tru- Trunks… - Susurró, abochornada. Se había olvidado completamente del corte, de la fruta, todo.

Él recogió la navaja del suelo, la limpió con su camisa y tomando otra fruta, se dispuso a cortarla con agilidad, entregándole un trozo a la chica.

Marron observó la fruta frente a ella y luego lo observó a él. Trunks la admiraba de una forma distinta: No como la amiga de siempre o no como la eterna compañera de aventuras. En su mirada había curiosidad, había _deseo_.

Tomó el trozo de fruta, el rojo permanecía en su rostro. Sonrió tímidamente. Quizás las señales no estaban equivocadas.

Siempre supo que había algo de magia en Kame House.

….

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y mucho éxito a todos los concursante! :D :D


End file.
